Sequel to The Evil The Valiant The Showdown
by missmurder16
Summary: What happens when love becomes obsession? When obsession becomes insanity? This fic picks up where Calypso must live with Chase, but when a boy from her past shows up, what happens? KH crossover. Au. R&R. Being Re-written
1. How it starts

Sequel to The Evil The Valiant The Showdown:

HEY EVRY1

ye I kno this may sound Xiaolin showdownish, cuz it kinda iz! Buuuuut, don't worry sumbody from kingdom hearts is gonnna make a big appearance… can u guess….?

Stroke 1, Stroke 2, Stroke 3 –_when will this stop!_

"Don't stop…it feels wonderful," Chase Young said. Calypso put her façade smile on and beamed down on Chase Young's head which was resting on her lap.

"I won't," she continued stroking his jet black hair with green highlights (1) She had learned a long time ago, how to seal her thoughts off . That was the only source of protection from the despicable person whose head was on her lap.

Chase raised his hands….

_Oh no! Not another one!_

She relaxed when she saw he was only stretching. But she had thought too soon because he had just bought his hands behind her head and pulled it down…

She panicked and broke away, gasping for breath. Chase smirked, "Why Calypso, you didn't enjoy that?" He searched her face for any sign of answer.

"Oh no sorry," she giggled nervously", I was just caught off guard…hehehe…" she broke off.

"Shall we have another go?" he asked again eagerly, and he found it: _A flicker of resistance!_

"Umm…listen Chase, I'm really not in the mood…I hope you don't mind. Er…can I be left alone for a while…'cuz…I…" she strayed on. Chase looked at her suspiciously.

"Alright, if you say so," he said reluctantly. He picked his head off her lap and swiveled around to meet her gaze.

"Just don't leave the Palace." he said. And since they were in his throne room, it echoed throughout Calypso's head over and over again. He gave her quick on her check and got up and walked out.

_He's on to me!_ she thought to her self.

Calypso was pacing around the throne room. A worried look played on her face. "What do I do! He's getting suspicious! Ohh, what do I do! What do I do!"

Calypso paced faster and faster and began mumbling more and more worried comments to herself, very unaware of the 2 eyes watching from above…(2)

The tiger shrank back into the shadows and transformed into a crow and flew up to the top of the entrance hall where Chase Young was meditating. The crow perched itself on his shoulder and whispered what it had heard.

"Very good. However, we must solve this little dilemma…"

Important Notes:

(1)- I luv highlights lmao

(2-) It's a tiger juz in case ya didn't kno

Me: so wut do u think? its prolli boring now, but I promise it's gonna b really kewl as I go along


	2. The night begins

Calypso was still pacing when Chase entered the throne room again. Calypso looked up quickly and smiled, fakely (A/N: is that a word!) of course.

"Calypso, it's getting late, would you like to retire for the night?"

"Oh, okay, if you say so", trying to act calm about the matter.

"Actually, today I'm planning on staying up. So you shall sleep in another room."

Calypso could've leapt for joy, Chase eyed her warily. "Are you sure?" Calypso asked him eagerly.

"Yes, but only for one day." He smirked and then snapped his fingers twice and a tiger appeared. "He will show you to your _temporary_ room."

Chase left Calypso behind. She followed the tiger to a beautiful room that had a great view from a balcony. The balcony doors had been flung open and the sheer white curtains were fluttering to a claming breeze (A/N: sigh my dream bedroom ;)).

"Thank-you," she said to the tiger, and she went out to the balcony. The tiger growled in response and left.

All of a sudden something shot up from beneath the balcony ad sped into the bedroom. Calypso cautiously re-entered the room.

"Who's there?" she asked. Something rustled behind her, and she spun around…nothing. She turned back around.

But then, something covered her mouth. She screamed, but the intruders' grip was firm.

"Remember me?" whispered an oh so familiar voice….

**Me: Sorry evr1 this cphtr so short lol…it reely is short lol sry tho cuz I'm writing evry1 chptr according to1 sheet of looseleaf. So one sheet of looseleaf back and front, is one chapter for me _here_. (smiles brightly).**

**Story cast: OoOoO**

**Me: uhh.. most of my chapters will be short…**

**Story cast: ooOoOOOOo…GET HER!**

**Me: EEEKK!**

**ps. to kno what's really going on, read my original story, cuz this iz a sequel **


	3. Reunion

**Well i'm back! i'm really sorry for the delay! thanks for the reviews too! They mean alot to me! and now that it's summer i'll be able to get the rest of this story out! hehe so here it is:**

* * *

"Oh my god! You scared me! Were you trying to kill me?" she asked gasping in relief.

A young man of 20 stepped back into the pool of moonlight from the balcony doors. He was a muscular boy, with silver shoulder-length hair and aquamarine eyes. He was wearing a yellow muscle shirt, with 2 large straps forming an _X_ in the front. He had on dark blue baggy pants and black boots.

He folded his hands behind his head, looking around the room nodding approvingly.

"How long have you been watching me?" Calypso as she flopped down onto the bed.

"Long enough to know that you don't love me," he replied and flopped down next to her. He laid back against the pillows dangling one leg at the side of the bed and one on the bed. He closed his eyes humming to himself.

"You know I would never do that!" she protested.

"Prove it," he said simply. She hung her head, she really couldn't at the moment, but she knew she was true to him. He sat up and pulled her face to his. '

Unlike Chase's hungry ones and lust-filled ones, Riku gave tender kisses. It went with his personality perfectly. He gently pulled back and laid back against the pillows again. He stared out the balcony doors at the moon.

He broke the silence by saying, "How long you planning on staying here?"

"I don't know, I lost the battle, I'm stuck here no matter what," she looked up at him hopelessly.

"You didn't drink Lau Meng Lone did you?" he asked, sitting up. "That nasty soup? Hell no!" she exclaimed.

"Good, you still have a chance to leave." he said, lost in though already. "You have a plan?" she asked eagerly.

"Some thing like that," he said softly. He looked at her and smiled. "Thank-you so much! I love you so much!" she leaned over to give him a hug, but he kept her for a while.

They talked all night remembering good times. Time flew by and before they knew it, it was dawn. They were laughing when they heard a sharp knock at the door. They both froze, looking from each other to the door. Calypso got up quickly and went to the door. She reached for it and turned to tell Riku to hide, but he was gone. She looked at the balcony, curtains swishing to a strong gust that lead to a cloud of dust settling in the sunrise, and smiled.

She turned to the door, taking a deep breath and opened it. There was a maid standing there.

"Master Chase requests your presence in the Dining Hall." she said bluntly.

"Tell him I'll be there, after I freshen up." Calypso said. The maid nodded and left. Calypso calmed down, and freshened up and eventually made it down to the Dining Hall.

Chase watched her as she settles in her seat and grabbed a piece of toast. She nibbled at it, while he took a sip of his tea.

Calypso was deep in thought and Chase had noticed.

"Is something troubling you?" he asked with false concern.

"Huh?" she looked up, "Oh…no…" she said, and went back to her toast. Getting mad, Chase leaned forward and jerked her face up and looked into her eyes. He saw it then and there.

He quickly got up and strode out of the Dining Hall leaving a baffled Calypso behind. He went to his bedroom and kicked whatever he could. '_Goddamit!'_ he thought '_He came here last night!'_ He was of course referring to Calypso's lover boy, Riku. '_I have to get rid of him!'_

He began formulating a plan on how to rid the world of Riku when Calypso cautiously entered.

"Chase…what happened at breakfast?...If-if I did something wrong I'm sorry, I really am." she said. He turned to glare at her and she bit her lip. _'Riku! He knows!'_

Chase walked up to her and looked at her briefly. He walked on out the door leaving her behind. Calypso sighed and went back to her room. She sunk down on the bed. What was going on? She was too tired to think and laid down to sleep for a while.

She woke to find herself in somebody's arms. She shifted a bit and their grip tightened. She smiled thinking it was Riku and turned to face him. Her look of happiness turned to horror when it turned out to be Chase Young. She gasped and was about to yell, but thought better of it. She eased out of his arms and replaced herself with a pillow. Calypso made for the door when she heard him moan, she froze, but Chase went on sleeping. She sighed but she wasn't free yet, she opened his bedroom door and slipped out.

She shuddered at the thought of what she had just found herself in. _'Whoa is he jealous. Hehe…but who knows what he can do when he's mad?...'_

She continued to her room, but doubled back to an outdoor garden. She sat on the edge of a bubbling fountain. A warm breeze swept through her open hair. A shadow fell over her, she looked up to find Riku standing there solemnly.

"Riku! I'm so happy to see you!" she exclaimed getting up quickly. "You have no idea what he did…" she stepped forward and began to slip her arms around his neck, but he moved back.

"Wha-? Riku…what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. And it hit her, she was in his bedroom…

"You've hurt me in a place that may never heal…" he said and with that he turned and walked down a path, looking back once with hurt in his eyes, but went on disappearing out of sight.

"No…" She stared after him, tears welled up in her eyes, and fell nonstop. She sunk down and wept.

_"When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please oh baby…don't go_

_Simple and Clean _

_is the way you're making_

_me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let go" (1)_

Chase Young was watching the whole thing. A figure dropped down next to him.

"Excellent, well done…Riku..."

* * *

**hmm so do u like? i hope so! please leave a review! ideas r accepted! thanks! till next time!**


	4. Control

**Well sorry for the delay. Some things came up but heres the next chapter**

**Hope you like!**

* * *

The next morning, Calypso moped down to breakfast. Chase was unusually cheerful. He was even smiling as far as evil villains go.

"Today is a good day to go out, so I thought we would spend some time outside later on." Chase said.

"No, I'm not in the mood." Calypso replied, pushing the food around her plate.

"It is not up to you to decide that," he said simply, returning to his food.

"Yeah? Well, who made you the boss of my life?" she sprang out of her chair and strode out.

Chase caught up to her and jerked her back to him, grabbing her hands and holding them in front of her. He put his face really close. His breathe smelled like nothing.

"You're mine, whether you like it or not. Mine's to do whatever I want to do with." Calypso winced at the statement. Chase continued, "And your lover boy Riku," Calypso's eyes widened in shock, "oh yes, I do know about him, he's gone, and you can't do anything about it." He smirked in her face.

"You…You're crazy… a psychopath! Let go of me!" Calypso yelled. Chase just smirked some more and leaned forward, but his lips barely touched hers when she pulled back.

"Stop! Get away you monster!" she screamed, thus starting their game of tug-a-war. Chase was pretty determined to get what he wanted. Eventually, Calypso couldn't take it anymore. Tiring of the game, she gave in, leaning forward herself, and gave him what he wanted- a big dose of it too.

Chase was momentarily stunned but went with the flow. Calypso angrily pulled back just as Chase had let go of her hands and snaked his hands around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Are you happy? You've beaten me again! I'm yours, do what you want," she gave herself in to his bidding.

He smirked triumphantly and kiss her again, but this time…with a twist- a magical twist. He kept the kiss up until he was sure he had gotten to her.

Slowly, nut steadidly, she felt her lose self-control. Something warm began to bubble in the pit of her stomach. She began returning the kiss with ferocious lust, having a sudden need for the person in front of her. And just like she would have to Riku, she put her arms around Chase's neck and pressed him closer to her, both caught it heated passion.

After what seemed like forever, Calypso pulled back gasping for air. She smiled coyly at Chase, who was breathing heavily too. The magic love kiss had worked, better than he had thought. Calypso was his.

"Now what about that picnic from before…" Chase asked, pulling her close, stroking her hair.

"No!" she said playfully and pulled away from him and ran. Chase ran after her, catching her from behind and pulling her back.

"Naughty, naughty," he scolded. She just laughed, "Fine, fine, I'll come."

"Now that's more like it," he replied kissing her check.

Riku was sitting at the edge of a lake skipping rocks. He sat with his close friend Sora.

"Sora, what do I do?" he asked. Sighing he dumped all of his rocks into the water, splashing him and his friend.

"Watch it!" Sora yelled. "As for you problem, I really don't know, but how about you challenge Chase Young to a battle?" he said, stuffing his face with a sandwich.

"No…I can't. It's not right. I can't do that to Calypso. She's not a trophy or a plaything, where you fight you win, and you get her. No i-I can't do that to her…" Riku said.

"Well, mate, you're on you on your own then," Sora said, immediately becoming interested in a certain white rabbit running with a white watch down a hole…(don't worry it's not part of the story loll )

Meanwhile, back at Chase's palace, Chase and Calypso were enjoying a crisp evening out in a garden. The two were sitting under a blossoming cherry tree. And like just a while before, Calypso was stroking Chase's hair, but this time without reluctance.

"Hmm…this is so much better than before, isn't it?" Chase commented.

"Yeah, it is," Calypso replied. She liked feeling his silky hair between her fingers. But it wasn't _all_ that fun. There was a feeling at the back of her head. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Chase sat up next to her.

"It is also better without that Riku too isn't it?" said Chase and Calypso went rigid. She quickly got up and walked away from Chase. Chase went after her. He put his arms from behind her

"Sorry, I didn't know that would cause you pain," he said.

"It's okay, " she mumbled. "You didn't know. Me and Riku have been together a long time. I really thought we had something going. But I guess I was wrong. It's all over. It doesn't even matter anymore." She turned around to face Chase, "You're all I have left anymore. Thanks for never giving up on me." She smiled and kissed him. He was shocked, he didn't really expect her to totally give in. He has enjoyed her rebellious actions. He would have to get used to her new habits. Chase kissed her back and then carried her back to the palace.

If one was to look back, they'd see a young man walking away brushing tears from his eyes…

* * *

**Do you like?**

**Leave you comments as reviews! R&R thanks!**


	5. UPDATE

Dear readers!

I am extremely sorry that I haven't updates in so many months! I just got so caught up with school and all this other stuff! Also I was facing major writer's block and was sort of discouraged due to various flamers, but now expect updates, I have been working on my fics and plan to continue them regardless of any flamer reviews. So thank-you for all who left reviews and favorited my stories! Thank-you for your support!

-sincerely missmurder16 (ps expect a change of penname soon, ill let you all know when the change occurs)

IMPORTANT

I HAVE CHOSEN TO COMPLETELY RE-WRITE THIS FIC TO MAKE IT MUCH MORE INTERESTING AND SLIGHTLY LONGER


End file.
